


Resistance is Futile

by katambrosius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, Bondage, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Pee, Post-Marauders' Era, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Sirius loves playing with Remus' full bladder, especially when his lover is tied to the bed and helpless to resist.





	

“Let me go, Sirius!”

Remus pulled against the magical ropes binding his wrists and ankles to the posts of the bed. He arched his back, thrusting his hips into the air, then flopped back down with a groan. His bladder protested violently, his pee sloshing around, searching for a way out. 

“Nope. It’s not all that often I get to sit back and watch your delectable form writhe with need. I plan to enjoy it for as long as I can.”

“Delectable? Gods, Sirius, just let me go. I need to piss!”

“Nope.”

Sirius Black reclined in his chair, hesitated a moment, then lifted his feet to rest across Remus’ lower abdomen. He shifted around for a moment to get comfortable, then dug his heels experimentally into his lover’s bladder. Remus gasped. 

“No-nonono- Sirius!” He twisted his hips away, but only succeeded in provoking his boyfriend to dig his heels deeper. “Ah! I can’t! I need to pee, Sirius, let me pee!”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Remus’ face flushed with instant heat. Of course Sirius wanted him to piss on the bed, It was just the sort of thing he should have come to expect from his long term boyfriend, but just because he wasn’t surprised, did not mean he was willing to give up control so easily. 

“I’m not pissing the bed, Sirius, let me up.”

“If I don’t, you realise you’ll have no choice but to wet the bed.” Remus turned away in embarrassment. “I could leave you here for as long as I want.” Sirius sat forward, his voice dropping as he lent in close. “Moony, you can safeword if you need to. I won’t be upset.”

Remus considered it. He really did. There was no way he wanted to pee on the bed. It went against everything he had had ingrained in him since childhood, but he trusted Sirius, and he had wanted this just as much as his boyfriend had. He shook his head.

Another spasm racked his bladder, and he gasped as his muscles clenched, fighting to control the flood. A groan pushed past his lips at the same time the first spurt escaped. Sirius dug his heels in one last time before he stood up and crawled onto the bed, straddling the werewolf’s thighs. 

“Sirius, please!” Remus whined. “I can’t hold it, please can I pee? Please?”

“You may,” Sirius smirked, “but I’m not untying you.”

He wanted to let go, he wanted to piss so badly, but even as a second spurt escaped from his slipping control, he couldn’t force himself to wet the bed, his body wouldn’t let him. Remus moaned as Sirius’ hands slid to rest above his bulging bladder, not pressing down, just brushing the tender skin with teasingly light touches. He rocked his hips from side to side, trying to escape the torment, but Sirius just grinned down at him and continued his delicate torture. 

“You’ll have to let go sometime, Moony, and I’m in no hurry.” He leaned close, scooting forward to hover his weight threateningly over Remus’ extended abdomen. “I could keep you here for hours.” Remus moaned. “Just think about it,” Sirius started to lower his weight slowly, adding an ever increasing amount of pressure to his lover’s bladder. “I could keep you here, wriggling so delightfully, until your body gives in, and you spill your piss all over the bed and yourself, and then I could fill you up again. I could keep you tied here, and force even more water past your lips.” 

Remus’ eyes moved automatically to the two empty pitchers of water on the bedside table and he squirmed at the reminder that all that liquid was inside him, begging to be released. Sirius noticed.

He finished lowering his weight onto the werewolf’s stomach, and wriggled around a little, revelling in the desperate pants of his lover. He stilled for long enough to press a single finger against the swollen bump. Remus tensed immediately, pants coming to an abrupt stop as he held his breath in anticipation. Sirius traced a small circle on the skin, before driving his finger tip down with a sharp cruelty that forced a third spurt from Remus’ tortured bladder. 

Remus’ muscles strained in a desperate attempt to maintain control. His legs jerked violently against the ropes, how he longed to squeeze them together, to trap his traitorous , leaking cock between them, but he couldn’t even do that. He whimpered. 

“Please, Sirius, I can’t. I can’t do it, I can’t let go, but I can’t hold it. Oh gods, Sirius help me! I need- I need-“ His words lost most of their cohesion, instead becoming fragments of desperation induced begging and pleading. They had become even less, the syllables nothing more than murmured sounds, when a new sensation breeched his focus. The finger had been removed, a hand had wrapped itself around his cock and was squeezing gently. 

It was nowhere near enough, and Remus bucked his hips up, trying to push his crotch into Sirius’ hand, to gain some of the relief that he so desperately craved, but the hand withdrew. “No.” Sirius said bluntly. “I decide how much help I give you. Accept what I give, or you’ll get nothing.” Remus groaned as he nodded his understanding. The hand came back.

Remus sighed at even the tiny bit a relief Sirius’ loose grip provided from the intense throbbing pressure against his urethra. He tried to lie still, to ignore his body’s instinct to squirm, but he couldn’t stop his hips from shifting restlessly from side to side, the way his knees jumped up and down, or his hands clenching and unclenching, trying to pull free from the ropes. Sirius laughed at his futile attempts, and tightened his grip slightly, pulling another sigh from Remus’ lips. 

“You’re pathetic.” The words were harsh, but his tone was gentle, filled with warmth and affection. Sirius smiled down at Remus’ flushed face, his eyes raking over the naked, desperate form of his lover. His free hand reached across to stroke the tender flesh above his bladder, and he traced patterns on the skin. “You’re beautiful.” Those words were whispered at the same time that Sirius moved back, and lent down to place gentle, nuzzling kisses where his fingers had been. His hand slowly lost its grip and dropped from Remus’ cock. “You can wait.”

Sirius climbed off the bed, and Remus, suddenly free to move, squirmed. His legs pulled desperately, trying to push together, his hands tugged at the ropes, and his hips rotated frantically, wriggling up and down, and left to right. Every twitch jostled his bladder more, but he was powerless to resist his body’s instinct to move. Desperation took over his every thought, and his breathing became shallow and laboured as he worked through another wave of need. Remus moaned in agony as his bladder pulsed, and another, a fourth, dribble made its way out, adding to the tiny patch of yellow on the white sheets. 

His control was slipping, as another leak quickly followed. The longest yet, and this time, the liquid didn’t soak into the sheets, but rather pooled to form a small puddle. Remus’ every muscle was clenched, tense from his head to his feet. He was beyond words now, and the sounds coming from his mouth where little more than muffled attempted pleading and desperate moans. Sirius grasped Remus’ cock once more, squeezing with a strength that he had lacked before. 

“Hold it.”

Remus whimpered and shook his head. His body seemed to agree with the sentiment, as his piss dribbled out over Sirius’ hand, and this time, he couldn’t stop it. The stream was so weak that it could barely be called one, but it was continuous. Sirius watched in awe. Even as Remus’ body reached its absolute limit, he was fighting against it, his cries so loud now that Sirius was glad for the silencing charms he had put up. Remus twitched and wriggled, and all the while he was losing the battle. Sirius gave one final squeeze, before letting go, and hovering his hand above his lover’s abdomen. Remus managed to stop the leak, his body suddenly as still as stone, before the hand dropped. 

Remus had no strength left, and his piss flowed out like water breaking from a dam, splashing onto the sheets, and dripping, then pouring, onto the hard wooden floor. His groan was so full of relief that Sirius could practically feel it himself, and he couldn’t take his attention away from how Remus’ bladder deflated under his hand. 

“S-Sirius!” Remus gasped. 

“Shh, I’m here, it’s okay.”

Remus was still trickling when Sirius lost his patience and claimed his lover’s lips with a fierce ferocity reserved only for such occasions as this. He climbed back on the bed, straddling his lover’s wet, naked form, and kissed him, trailing up his neck, over his face, to his ear, and finally, back to his lips. It was Remus who pulled away first, out of breath and exhausted. 

“Can you let me up now?”

“Yeah, Moony.”

When Remus was untied, he curled up on the bed, leaving room for Sirius, trusting him to clean the mess, and promptly fell asleep. Sirius stripped off, waved his wand to clean everything, and climbed in, pulling the blankets over them both and wrapping an arm around Remus’ waist. The two slept like babies for the first time in months, and awoke very pleasantly, for Sirius at least, when Remus was alerted to his bulging bladder once more, and had to dash to the loo. 

Sirius took one look at his sleepy, embarrassed face as he crawled back into bed, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was over an hour before they fell back asleep, but overall, the sleep depravation was worth it.


End file.
